Serie viviendo juntos: Agua y Jabón one shot
by AndreaGalariel
Summary: Este fic es continuacion de mis fics cortos sobre  Albert y Candy viviendo juntos, al igual que los otros manejo el doble sentido   espero que les guste, lo presente para la GF 2011  Enjoy it ;


****JABON Y AGUA******  
><strong>****By Helen Andrea Galariel Kinomoto****

Era una mañana de trabajo como cualquiera en el hospital St. Juana, Candy había terminado su turno y se dirigió a la sala de descanso para despedirse de sus compañeras.

-Como te digo Betsie lo mejor que hice fue retirarme, el pobre chico estaba apenado.

-No te lo puedo creer Grace, y pensar que es un chico tan mono

-Hola chicas, de que hablan?

-Ah, hola Candy, estabamos platicando del chico del 240, es tan lindo. ¿Verdad Betsie?

-Sii, hoy cuando le iba a asear se puso tan apenado que mejor lo deje un rato.

-Apenado.. ¿por qué?

-Hay Candy! ¿Pero que vives con tu hermano y no sabes de que hablamos?Vamos cosas de chicos, tu sabes.

-Hola chicas, Candy ya puedes retirarte acabo de registrar mi entrada

-Si Alex, nos veremos mañana

-¡Adiós hasta mañana! Respondieron las tres enfermeras.

Todo el camino a la mansión Candy se preguntaba de que hablaban las chicas sobre el paciente, es verdad que había vivido con Albert y que tampoco había aclarado con ellas que no era su hermano, pero no consideraba que fuera el momento pertinente y odiaba dar explicaciones…

Me pregunto a que se referían, cuando viví con Albert nunca note nada raro, el se levantaba a rasurarse, se bañaba, hacia el desayuno. Ah… no entiendo nada…

-Buenos días señorita Candy White

-Buenos días Alfred.

-Su traje ya esta listo señorita

-¿Mi traje?

-Señorita hoy es la fiesta del Sr. Stevenson, de hecho el Sr. Albert ya esta listo junto con el Sr. Cornwell, la esperan en el Hall principal.

-Oh es verdad lo había olvidado, iré a avisarles que ya estoy aquí, por favor que me preparen el baño.

-Si señorita

-Vaya voces, así que están charlando. Creo que Archie y Albert se llevan bastante bien.

-Albert tengo que darte las gracias, tu consejo fue muy bueno.

-Te lo dije Archie, y a la larga te deja tiempo y te lo puedes hacer rápido.

Hol.. alcanzo a decir Candy cuando al fin comprendió a lo que se referian las enfermeras…quedándose inmóvil en la entrada del hall

-La verdad es que si, me costaba mucho trabajo y sufría mucho, sobre todo por las marcas

-Te digo, y el agua caliente hace maravillas cuando se trata de esos menesteres, además de que la crema con jabón te lubrica y facilita el proceso.

-Vaya que eres muy metódico.

- Para nada, solo la experiencia me hizo probar otras cosas

Asi como habia llegado Candy se dio la media vuelta… ya no quiso escuchar mas… fue a su habitación, se baño, cambio y cuando bajo al primer piso se encontró con los chicos.

-Candy te ves bellisima

-Gra.. gracias Archie

-Candy por que no nos dijiste que ya habías llegado, estabamos preocupados por ti pequeña

-Lo lo siento, es que eh vi la hora y pensé que se hacia mas tarde.

-Bueno entonces marchémonos, todavía nos falta pasar por Annie.

-Eh si

Albert le extendió la mano a Candy para que bajaran juntos las escaleras cuando un pensamiento cruzo rauda su mente, en su mente vio a Albert de espaldas dentro del baño... ella pudo sentir como el calor cubria sus mejillas, la mano de ella pareció congelarse en el aire y inmediato lo tomo del brazo.

Albert se quedo con la mano extendida... pero al notar que Candy tomaba su brazo pensó que era su manera de mostrarse mas cariñosa hacia el, ya que después de todo eran oficialmente novios.

Candy trato de disimular y mantuvo aunque distraida la conversación con ambos, no podía dejar de pensar e imaginar sobre lo que habia oido.

_No debería pensar en otras cosas pero… es que… yo nunca me di cuenta de nada mientras vivimos juntos en el departamento…despuésde todo Albert es ... un hombre y _

-¿Candy estas bien? Pregunto Albert interrumpiendo lso pensamientos de Candy un tanto preocupado pues pudo ver como Candy se sonrojaba.

-No, no tengo nada es solo que no desayune bien.

-Por que no nos detenemos a comprarte algún aperitivo Candy, contestaba Archie tambien un tanto preocupado por la chica.

-De verdad estoy bien, además es la fiesta del Sr. Stevenson y habrá bocadillos.

Cuando finalmente Anniese incorporó con ellos Candy se relajo un poco más, el que ella estuviera ahí aliviaba la tensión que sentía.

La casa del Sr. Stevenson era magnifica, no tenia nada que pedirle a la mansión Andrew, todo estaba bellamente adornado y decorado para la ocasión, una gran cantidad de hermosas rosas, listones de colores, música, lo que se esperaba de una gran fiesta de la epoca.

A medida que pasaba la velada se aproximaba la hora del baile, en otro momento Candy hubiera contado las horas pues no esperaria para bailar con su apuesto novio, sin embargo no podia sacar de su mente la conversación de el con Archie.

Albert principalmente notaba a Candy distante y aprovechando que había salido a la terraza y estaba sola el la abordo.

-¿Candy?

-A.. Albert, crei que estabas con el sr. Stevenson

-Si pero el esta atendiendo a sus invitados y además con quien quiero estar... es contigo.

-Albert yo…

-Hermosa princesa- dijo al tiempo que se arrodillaba ante ella y le dedicaba una mirada tan tierna y amorosa con esos preciosos ojos azules- ¿podrías otorgarme la dicha de bailar conmigo esta noche?

-Adorada princesa  
>¿te ocurre algo? Sabes..es bueno compartir las cosas entre dos. Dijo Albert al tiempo que extendia su mano hacia Candy<p>

_Como puedo pensar tales cosas de Albert … después de todo… si es mejor compartir las cosas entre dos…_

Candy extendio su mano tomando la de Albert, quien se levantó al tiempo que la traia hacia el en un tierno abrazo cuando...

-¡Albert! Ven pronto, platicaba con el Dr. Gille y se ha interesado por tu lubricante de Jabon con crema.

_¿Que? Yo no quiero oir eso_Se decia Candy a ella misma.

-Vengan quiero presentarselos

-Pero yo…

-Doctor le presento a Albert Andrew y a la señorita Candy White su novia

-Un placer conocer a un pionero en productos quimicos para caballeros.

-Oh pero si no es nada, solo se me ocurrió ponerle crema al jabón al afeitarme.

-¿Afeitarte?

-Claro Candy, o es que quieres verme de nuevo con barba, bigote y mis lentes oscuros. ;)

Fin


End file.
